Reversed
by Azkadellio
Summary: Seddie one-shot request. Thinking the other gender has it better, Freddie and Sam bet on the other lasting as the opposite gender, with Freddie becoming 'Sasha' and Sam becoming a male version of herself. As time goes on, the two get lost in the bet, losing themselves to the role. Will they make it back to themselves? Or are they stuck? T for language.


**I know I said **_**'iReunite With Freddie'**_** would be my last **_**'Carly'**_** for a while, but to be honest, I kinda forgot about this one. I had it started, but kept getting confused with how to continue it. So I set it aside for now.**

**Thanks to anon for bringing it up, and for the idea.**

**Sorry I took so long to write this and if it doesn't follow the outline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'iCarly'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

In one of the back rooms of the church, Carly Shay, the Maid of Honor, paces back and forth, waiting for the bride to stop freaking out. Though they still have more than twenty minutes before the ceremony starts, the youngest Shay starts to get impatient, being careful not to make her make-up run or her carefully styled hair get messed up.

"Hurry up!" Carly finally yells, pounding on the door where the bride is getting the dress and the finishing touches before some last minute stuff is added.

"Sorry." The voice on the other side of the door says with a grunt. "This stupid corset is not working with me." They says, sounding like they can barely breathe.

"If you're not out in five minutes, I'm dragging you out." Carly says, pounding on the door again before walking away a bit.

On the other side of the church, the groom finishes getting ready, styling their longer than when in high school hair differently than they usually do, their groomsmen standing beside them.

"I still can't believe you two are getting married." Spencer, the best man, says with a small laugh, looking at the groom and one of his sister's best friends.

"Same here." The groom says with a laugh. "When am I supposed to be walked down the aisle?" They asks, checking their watch.

"A few more minutes or so." The mother of the groom says, checking her phone. "Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" She asks with a sigh.

"I'm sure. Not only is it too late to back out, I don't want to. I want to get married, and I won't be a runaway groom, or whatever." The groom says, fixing their tie a bit when they notice it's slightly to the side.

"At least I asked." Their mother says, sighing.

"We're ready for you." Gibby says, walking in and holding the door open. "Wendy's going to get the bride once we get ready." He informs, nodding to the groom and party.

Back across the church, a few minutes after the groom, the best man, and the groomsmen get into place, Wendy knocks on the door, asking if they bride is ready.

"Let's do this." The bride says, Carly spritzing a small amount of perfume before they leave.

**Flashback – No POV**

"What do you mean men have it harder than woman?" Sam asks, glaring at her on-again/off-again boyfriend Freddie.

"Well, you girls can basically bat your eyelashes and flirt with a guy and get what you want. We can't do that. If we try flirting or anything, we're automatically labeled a jerk or something." Freddie says, staring at Sam with a shrug of his shoulders.

Carly, the best friend and once girlfriend of Freddie, watches the other two argue back and forth, wondering why they're arguing so frequently nowadays.

"At least you don't have to worry about guys staring at your tits all day!" Sam yells, taking a step towards him.

"Why don't you guys see for yourselves what it's like to be each other." Carly finally says after the two continue their back and forth banter/arguing, a joking laugh in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Sam and Freddie say simultaneously, staring at Carly.

"What? It was a joke." Carly says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I bet I could be a better guy than you, Fredward." Sam says, turning to face Freddie fully.

"Please. Just because you act all manly doesn't mean you can be a guy." Freddie says, shaking his head.

"Uh, okay." Carly says, watching the two currently off lovers arguing about being each other's gender. "It was just a joke." Carly tries, failing to get their attention.

"You could never be a girl. You're close, I know, but you'd never pass as a chick." Sam says smugly, crossing her arms.

"Oh, please. You'd never pass as a guy. You'd fail as a guy in no time flat." Freddie says just as smugly, mirroring Sam. "300 bucks says you crack before me." He says with a smirk, nodding in agreement with himself.

"Fine." Sam says with a smirk of her own. "SPENCER!" She yells, causing Freddie and Carly to jump slightly at her sudden yell.

"What happened?!" Spencer asks, running into the living room from the hallway by his room, looking exhausted.

"You're teaching me to be a man." Sam says, grabbing Spencer's arm and dragging him back into his room.

"What just happened?" Carly asks, staring at the hallway where her best friend and brother just disappeared down.

"Teach me to be a woman." Freddie says, standing in front of Carly, scaring her by seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"What? Why?" Carly asks, shaking her head.

"I will not lose this bet to Sam." He says, staring at her with an intense focus.

"Crap." Carly says, dropping her head. "Fine. Let's go to my room and we'll get started." She says, not knowing why she's agreeing.

A few weeks later, a newly styled Sam Puckett, now using the last initial 'P' so no one knows it's her at first, is walking down the street with a smug smile. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, a white t-shirt she stole from Gibby, and one of Freddie's, again stolen, button down shirts. Her hair, cut shorter but still longer than most men where, is hidden in a ball cap, again stolen from Gibby, giving her the illusion of having a men's short hair cut.

As she's walking down the street on her way to the Groovy Smoothie, she sees a couple of guys pushing a kid, not older than fourteen and scrawny, around while they taunt him.

"Hey!" Sam says, using her most believable male voice, catching their attention. "Leave him alone." She says, walking up to them.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the scrawny kid runs away, without thanking Sam, and disappears down the street.

"Great. He got away." One of the guys, the taller and most likely leader of the two, says as he turns to face Sam. "Who are you?" He asks, pushing her shoulders back when she gets too close to him.

"None of your business. Why were you bugging that kid?" Sam asks, pushing him back, harder.

Needless to say, the guy doesn't like it, and pushes back again, his friend joining in when Sam continues to push the leader back. After a few minutes, the three fight, with Sam standing with some bruises and a busted lip while the other two lay near unconscious.

"What the hell!? They were picking on some kid!" Sam says when the cops are dragging her to a cop car after handcuffing her. A few hours later, she walks into Carly's apartment, fuming, and slams the door shut behind her.

"Careful with that door. We just fixed it." Carly says, staring at her friend, recognizing her as Sam instantly.

"Stupid cops. I was thrown in jail and had to call Melanie to bail me out." Sam says, heading to the fridge and grabbing the thing of ham Carly made the night before for dinner. "They wouldn't let me leave, not believing I was who I said I was, until Melanie came and busted me out." She says, taking a big bite of the ham.

"Why were you thrown in jail this time? And I thought they usually only kept you in booking or something?" Carly asks, standing up and checking on Sam's injuries.

"Two guys were picking on some nerd, so I stopped them. Idiots didn't like being challenged, so we fought. Cops got called, and next think I know, I'm handcuffed in the back of a car." Sam says, taking a big bite of the ham. "They didn't even question me about why I did it. They just threw me in a cell and grabbed me an hour later for my phone call." She fumes, glaring at nothing.

A few blocks away, Freddie is having a problem of his own. Now calling himself 'Sasha', Carly's idea, is walking down the street, heading home from getting his legs waxed, and hating the entire event.

"Hey pretty thing." A male voice says from behind him, making him turn around.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Freddie, or 'Sasha', asks in a feminine voice, staring at him, fearing Carly was too good at making him look like a guy.

"You." The guy says simply, placing his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"Uh, I'm dating someone." 'Sasha' says in his most believable, thanks to Carly and Wendy, female voice.

"I bet I'm more of a man than he could ever be." They guy, one Freddie recognizes from school as one of the guys that always seems to have a girlfriend, says in a poor attempt to flirt.

"Yeah, I doubt that." 'Sasha' says, trying not to laugh at the irony, considering him and Sam got back together a few days after the bet began.

"Come on. Let's head back to my place and I can show you pleasure greater than you thought." The guy, John as Freddie remembers, says, pulling Freddie close to him.

"Not happening." 'Sasha' says, freeing himself and walking away, walking backwards. "Just, don't follow. My boyfriend is close friends with Sam Puckett." He lies, while still in a way telling the truth.

"Fine. Be that way bitch." John says, turning and walking away, sounding pissed.

'I didn't know guys were really like that. I thought Carly and Sam were just messing with me when they used to tell me about the guys hitting on them before.' Freddie says to himself, turning around and walking straight for his apartment.

"Hey Fre, I mean Sasha." Spencer says, recognizing 'her' as Freddie and correcting himself from calling him by his real name.

"Oh, hey." 'Sasha' says, being knocked out of his thoughts.

"What's up?" Spencer asks, walking into the building with Freddie.

"Have you ever hit on some girl and got pissed when she kept turning you down?" 'Sasha' asks, keeping up the voice because of everyone.

"No. But then again, I'm not a douchebag. Why?" Spencer asks, looking down at him/her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." 'Sasha' says, pushing the button for the express elevator into the Shay apartment.

"Talk to me." Spencer says as the door closes and he pushes the button for their apartment.

"Some guy from school saw me and tried hitting on me on my way here. He wouldn't give up, and eventually gave up, called me a bitch, and walked away." Freddie says using his voice since no one can hear, and there are no speakers or cameras in the elevator.

"Don't worry about guys like that. When you are, or were, or whatever, a guy, you weren't like that, and you won't be like that when this bet is over." Spencer assured him as the elevator rises.

"I hope." Freddie says as the elevator stops, opening to reveal Carly and Sam.

"Hey." Sam deadpans, her hat off and hair down.

"Don't ask." Spencer and Carly tell each other, knowing the other sibling wants to ask. "So, how was your day?" Spencer asks Sam, watching how she devours the ham he wanted to save for a sandwich.

"I hate the cops." Sam says, grabbing a can of Wahoo Punch from the fridge and opening it.

"Nothing really new there." Freddie says, taking the extensions out of his hair, making it it's usual short style again.

"What's up with the look?" Sam asks, noting the still peeved off look on Freddie's face.

"Men are pigs." Freddie says, remembering John.

"Which is a weird thing for you to say, considering you are actually a guy." Sam says, chugging the Wahoo Punch.

Over the next month, things get worse for the two. While hanging out with a new group of friends she met while getting used to being a guy, Sam starts to notice how all of the guys she hangs out with see a beautiful woman and make crude jokes, talking about how they'd like to fuck the girl and show her the night of her life like they know what they're doing with a woman.

During that month, Freddie encounters guys who think the same as the guys Sam hangs out with, and even woman that do nothing but bad mouth men who call them sluts or something, who dress in tight tops, short skirts, showing off their legs and lower back.

After months of the bet, Sam asks Freddie out on a date, who happily accepts, both too deep into character and don't realize that they're making no effort into keeping up the voices or mannerisms.

"This date will be perfect." 'Sasha' says as Carly does her hair and make-up.

"Sure." Carly deadpans, being tired of the bet. "Where is she, I mean he, taking you?" She asks as she curls Freddie's hair and extensions.

"The new fancy restaurant that just opened up, Maestro's. I hear it's the second of the same name, the first in Los Angeles." 'Sasha' says, closing her eyes so Carly can do her make-up.

"Where'd he get the money for that?" Carly asks, remember that she's heard the cheapest thing on the menu is the bread, and that costs more than twenty bucks for just two people.

"He got a job. He started doing yard work and stuff around Seattle. He already saved up over eight hundred dollars in just three months. Of course, he saves money on food by eating at another's place." 'Sasha' says with a small smile.

"That's true." Carly says, doing 'Sasha's blush. "Good luck." She says, meaning it, though she feels weird wishing luck for her male best friend who is dressed as a female, and her female best friend dressed as a guy.

"Thanks." 'Sasha' says, standing up after Carly gives the word that she' done so 'she' can get dressed for the date.

"Where did he get boobs?" Carly asks, watching as Freddie puts the dress on, noting how he was dressed in a white satin bra that was surprisingly filled out, though she did notice that they weren't implants. (Something she's not-so-secretly glad about.)

"Man, can I pick them or what?" Sam says, watching as Carly and 'Sasha' make their way down the steps. "Ready to go, babe?" 'He' asks, giving 'Sasha' a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready." 'Sasha' says with a blush, following him out.

"Later. Wish me luck on getting lucky." Sam jokes as 'he' closes the door behind them.

"I so do not want to think about that." The Shay siblings say, shuddering.

"You look good." Sam says after they order, eyes scanning the chest in front of 'him' like a guy would. "B cup?" 'He' asks, eying the cleavage the dress gives 'Sasha'.

"Yeah." 'Sasha' says, looking down.

The two continue to talk as they wait for their meal, neither noticing the guy walking up beside 'Sasha'.

"Hey good looking." They guy, an unknown guy to both Sam and Freddie, says as he leans against the table, ignoring the glare Sam sends him.

"Uh, she's on a date." Sam says, glaring at the back of the guy's head.

"With you?" The guy says, scoffing at her.

"Yeah. With me." Sam says, her hands itching to grab the knife beside her that the waitress placed when she collected their orders.

"Yeah. Sure." The guy says, looking back at Freddie. "Come on. How about you date a real man?" He asks with a low whisper, going to place his hand dangerously close to the left breast of 'Sasha'.

"I found a real man, thank you very much." 'Sasha' says, pushing the guy's hand away.

"Fine. Whatever." They guy says. Both Sam and Freddie let out a sigh of relief, thinking he got the point. What they don't notice is he spots a blonde a few tables away, sitting with only a couple of other girls.

"Sorry about that." 'Sasha' says, looking away shyly.

"Not your fault." Sam says, still glaring at the guy, more-so now that she sees why he walked away so easily, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

A moment later, the waitress returns with their food, setting the plates down before walking away to get another order. While they eat and make small talk, a girl makes her way over to Sam, a flirty look on her face.

"Hey handsome." She says, her long blonde hair cascading over her face.

"I'm eating." Sam says, ignoring her.

"Oh, come now baby. Lose the prude and I'll drain you dry." The blonde says, leaning down and whispering in Sam's ear, purposely giving her/him a good look down the top of her dress, showing that she 'forgot' a bra and her top is looser than it should be.

'Like her morals and pussy I bet.' 'Sasha' thinks to herself, noting how much cleavage she shows and seeing a hint of a nipple.

"Walk away before take my knife and make your asshole and pussyhole one." Sam warns, holding the knife up with no emotion in her eyes.

"Asshole." The blonde says, walking away.

"Bitch." Sam and Freddie say, laughing when the realize the other said the same as them.

An hour later, Sam walks 'Sasha' to 'her' apartment. "Would you like to come in?" 'Sasha' asks shyly, looking at 'her' feet.

"Sure." Sam says, following 'Sasha' in.

"Oh, God. Why are they so loud?" Carly asks with a groan a few minutes later when she went down to get a glass of water, hearing them from the apartment across the hall.

One month later, late June, the gang throw another Half-O-Ween party. Spencer, not in costume, is there to watch over everything, his current girlfriend assisting. Carly dresses up as Anna from Disney's 'Frozen', Gibby's dressed as himself, Sam comes dressed as the Beast from 'Beauty And The Beast' after he became human again (Carly's idea after she found out what 'Sasha' was coming as) and Freddie/'Sasha' as Belle from 'Beauty And The Beast', completing the couples costumes.

Throughout the night, Carly notices how Sam and Freddie are acting, noting that Freddie isn't playing 'Sasha', he became her. Sam, likewise, is lost in the 'role' of being a guy, attitude and all. As the night progresses, Carly notices how Sam's voice, like Freddie's, is too into her role that she talks in her male voice easily, like she's not even trying.

While they're sitting on the couch, Carly notices that Sam let's her arm rest over Freddie's shoulder's, pulling him close like a guy does his girlfriend, and she notices the necklace that Sam bought for Freddie, easily recalling how excited 'Sasha' was at Sam buying him/her the silver necklace with heart shaped locket, a picture of both of them inside, as well as the black leather choker Sam said, and she's quoting what 'Sasha' told her Sam said, 'You'd look amazing with this, babe.'

Likewise, she notices how often Freddie puts his head on Sam's shoulder like a girlfriend does when alone with a boyfriend, both of them sitting like the gender they're pretending to be, their old selves seemingly forgotten by the new versions.

"Okay, that's it." Carly says as the three teens and Spencer are cleaning up the apartment after the party, the rest of the guests already gone.

"What?" Spencer says, staring at his sister, the other two sharing confused looks.

"This thing will never end. You two don't even realize that you're not pretending to be the other gender, you became it." Carly says, letting the trash bag she was holding fall to the floor. "If this stupid bet doesn't end now, because neither of you will accept defeat anyway, my best friends Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson will be gone, with Samuel Puckett and Sasha Benson taking their place." She says, visibly upset. "This bet is over. No winner, no loser." She says, staring at them.

"What do you mean, they'll be gone?" Sam asks, her face confused.

"Do you two even remember what you were like before this bet started?" Carly asks, looking between them. "Sam, you used to be able to handle yourself, but still be feminine. Now, no sign of femininity, or daffodility, anymore." She says, purposely using the word she knows Sam hates from when she tried to make the blonde girlier a few years before. "And Freddie, you were a nice guy, protective of your friends but nice, especially compared to a lot of the guys in school. Now? You're nothing like you used to be. No masculinity." She says, shaking her head. "At the rate you two are going now, you'll get married with Sam in a tux and some facial hair, and Freddie in a dress and breasts." She says, walking away, heading up to her room.

"What bet?" 'Sasha' asks as Carly goes up the stairs.

"Exactly my worries." Calry says softly as she resumes going upstairs.

"Here." Spencer says softly, his girlfriend showering in the downstairs bathroom before she gets ready for bed, staying the night with Spencer, handing them his phone with an old 'iCarly' episode set to play. "Watch some vids." He says, heading to his room to change.

Over the next few says, after giving Spencer his phone back later the night he showed them a vid, Sam and Freddie sit in Carly's apartment, watching episodes of 'iCarly' on their laptops, their old selves slowly but surely making their return.

"Wow." Sam says as they watch the episode where Shelby Marx was the guest.

"Do you remember any of this?" Freddie asks, his voice sounding less like 'Sasha'.

"No. No I don't." Sam admits, shaking her head, as she, Carly, and Shelby do the slow motion spit take.

For the next few weeks, almost a month since the Half-O-Ween party, Samuel Puckett slowly fades away and Samantha Puckett returns, the blonde dressing in more girly, though not as girly as Carly, than she ever thought she would, and Freddie appears as 'Sasha' fades away, starting to in jeans, hiking shoes, muscle shirts, the occasional over shirt when out an about, and letting a small goatee grow in.

"We're sorry." Sam and Freddie say, sitting on the Shay couch as Carly walks down the stairs on a Saturday morning.

"Before we continue this, who are you two?" Carly asks, not paying attention to the two on the couch since the party the month before.

"We're ourselves." Freddie says, sounding like himself. "We didn't realize we got so into the characters that we weren't in character anymore." He tries to defend himself.

"Good." Carly says, watching them as she heads into the kitchen to make herself some coffee and something for breakfast.

It takes them another month to get the whole thing behind them. The three are now able to be together without Carly worrying about Freddie acting like 'Sasha' again, though some of their actions as the other gender have stuck around. On rare occasion, when alone, Sam will pull Freddie onto her lap and the two would cuddle, Freddie not complaining or anything, and Freddie would occasionally sit on the couch or a chair like he would when he was 'Sasha'.

Years passed, and now the two find themselves getting married at a local church a few miles away from where they went to school.

"Let's do this." Freddie Benson, dressed in a white, lacy wedding dress, the extensions in his hair giving the illusion that it's natural and long, says to his Maid of Honor/Best Friend Carly Shay.

"Let's do this." Samantha Puckett, dressed in a black tux, her blonde hair in a ponytail, says as she takes one last look in the mirror.

**That's it for this. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who asked for this.**

**This is the last time, mainly because of the trouble this gave me, that I'll be writing Seddie. Especially a Seddie where they, in a way, gender swap. Hope you don't mind, Anonymous.**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**I'm working on the sequel to _'Catarina And Her Pets'_ and the **_**'iCarly'**_** spin off. I'm working on my other four fics as well, but those ones are a little slower right now.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
